Harley is back
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Harley is back baby!


**So, this was inspired by a guest by the name of Tori Quinn. Also, I'd love to thank Vampire inuyasha lover 13 for dutifully reading, and favoriting my stories. Now, I'm not sure I want to do a whole lot more of the soft-Joker stuff, so review if you want me too. Now this what they do when their home and Tori, I'm not sure what you meant so I kinda took some liberties here but lets see what you thin. I adore REVIEWS!**

Joker watched almost dutifully. He kept his face stoic and calm, but he felt the heat build in him, the heat of his need for her. Now, this need wasn't strictly sexual though a portion of it definitely was. No, it was the need to have the cure for the voices, to calm his disturbing idiosyncrasies (unique, personal quirks), to soothe the caterwaul inside him (caterwaul: Long wails or cries).

J had needed that perplexing woman in Arkham. As his way out, but now he needed her in a more intimate, affectionate, possessive way. One that ran too deep for him to simply shove down and forget.

In fact, he'd first told Johnny to stop looking for her. Told him he'd left her with the Bat for a reason, but then his already disturbed mind completely broke **(to see the full situation, check out my other sotry Joker Without Harley)**.

They both knew their relationship was off, possibly even unhealthy, but they needed each other too much for them to quite, to stop this unmoral high or guns, violence, blood, and romance. It was too toxic, too parasitic for most to understand, and Johnny Frost stopped trying after about an hour of Harley joining the Boss.

Harley was playing with her hair behind the bar, her eyes shining as she talked to a huge, bulky man. She ran her tongue over her teeth, then winked and poured the man another drink before tending to other customers. She'd acquired a new taste for bar tending, though she still worked her dancing pole.

He had enough and whistled her over not, caring that both he and she had their own business to attend to.

Mr. J watched at she superfluously (over the top,) sauntered to his booth. She sat in his lap, her purpled and green dress instantly rising to a dangerously high spot on her thigh. "Hi-ya Puddin. How ya doin'?" She asked, her Bronx accent thick.

"Baby, this is the mysterious Mr. Electrowave. He's a metahuman, curtsey of the Flash." (He's not real, I just made him up). Joker said, playing with the ripped holes in her side." He want's me to supply him with the arms to build a metahuman army." He told her, intoxicated in the smell of sickly sweet bubblegum.

"Hmm. Sounds fun." Harley said, looking to the thin man before them. He had black hair, with comical green stripes through it, he was dressed in black, lots of little metal plates strapped everywhere, perfect for conducting electricity.

Joker continued, this time moving from the exposed skin of her sides, moving up her arms to the watches around her upper arm.

He loved how she wore those. They had so many victims, she had watches to go with pretty much any dress she owned. Right now she was wearing black and silver watches, both of which were on the accents both in her hair and on her dress.

"See, the _problem_ is, he has nothing to give in oh… _return_. Plus, he still has yet to _return the favor_ of when good ol' JOHNNY FROST," He said, enunciating his henchmen's name and fixing his voice so it was higher. "Saved him for being _shocked to death_ by our pretty little power plant I know you like so much." Again, Joker put heavy weight on the words 'shocked to death'. Harley giggled, obviously recognizing his killing voice.

Mr. J sighed contently at both the sound of her maniacal giggle, and at the weight of her, her body sitting comfortably curled in his lap. His hands had magically traveled back to her thighs.

"But Mr. J. I just need enough guns to take down Star Labs, then I can provide you with the money, just…please?" Electrowave begged. Joker knew the boy was only about twenty or so, so gullible and naïve, thinking that the infamous gangster was willing to do anything involving destruction.

Sure Joker loved blood and power, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid. He knew when to _not_ do something that could kill him, or more importantly get Harley killed.

But Harley, she was a different story. She was more insane than him, which he kind of envied, because she didn't even have logic anymore. At least he had plans.

"Tsk-tsk. Don't you know there are no second tries." Joker smiled and pulled his gun.

"Boom, baby, boom." Harley giggle out, and Joker felt her lips on his cheek. He smiled and shot the boy, without even looking at him, then forcibly kissed Harley, groaning as she shifted her weight so that she was straddling him, now her dress rose so high that he laughed scandalously.

"That's right, boom, baby, boom." He whispered and went back to kissing her so hard that it mixed bth of their shades of lipstick.


End file.
